The man's war
by Lincy
Summary: O que acontece quando um homem acostumado com guerras e mortes se encanta por um príncipe tão belo quanto um pôr do Sol? Pode um amor ser mais forte que a luxúria humana, ou mais persuasivo que a glória das vitórias? Romance Yaoi – lemon 1x2
1. Capítulo 1

**The man's war**

**(1x2 au)**

* * *

Nenhum dos personagens de Gundam Wing me pertecem. 

Temas **Yaoi** e **Lemon** pesado, quem sabe futuramente **Mpreg**, contudo, se não é de seu agrado se abstenha da leitura.

* * *

_Um anjo revelou que o mundo é mundo mesmo quando a morte é morte e o tempo é o tempo. _

**-----**

Há dois dias a chuva não findava de cair tornando os pântanos ainda mais tenebrosos e as florestas mais perigosas; as encostas ainda mais escorregadias e todo o vale mais mortífero.

-Abram as portas do palácio! Heero Yui vem vindo com sua tropa! – vozes gritaram urgentes, enquanto um quase terremoto vinha dos cascos ferozes de uma tropa de eqüinos montados por homens ainda mais ferozes.

Heero desmontou seu alazão branco. E os olhos desse homem pareciam desafiar os Deuses. Eram de um azul turquesa profundo, olhos frios como o vento da noite e indomáveis como as marés dos oceanos; A bota de sua armadura de aço estrondou contra o chão de pedra quando ele saltou. –Levem meus animais para as melhores baias de seus estábulos, quero os melhores domadores os alimentando. – falou friamente aos soldados que lhe recebiam.

-Heero Yui, senhor da arte das guerras! – um homem veio lhe receber sorridente.

-Zechs Merquise. – Heero o avaliou. –E quanto a meus homens cansados e ensopados!? – o soldado recém chegado praticamente intimidara seu anfitrião.

-Desabrigarei os próprios soldados de meu rei se preciso for para dá a acolhida perfeita a sua tropa. – Zechs era um homem jovem e diferente do que se esperaria de um comandante de guarda real. Era loiro, de olhos azuis e rosto macio. Mantinha no corpo e nos atos a masculinidade esperada de um soldado, mas ainda assim tinha uma beleza fora de questão; E com um gesto de cabaça ele pediu que os homens de Yui fossem guiados para os aposentos.

Heero embora molhado não aparentava cansaço. Seu nome era sinônimo de força nos quatro cantos do reino, conhecido por lutar até não restar esperanças para seus adversários.

–Seu rei já me espera? – perguntou a Zechs com frieza. Era coisa sua esse modo de agir. Como se no dia representasse um papel frio e impessoal.

-Evidentemente, senhor. – Zechs sorriu lhe prestando uma reverência elegante.

-Devo elogiar suas instalações, contudo, não vão ganhar quaisquer batalhas com tanta cordialidade. – o homem da guerra rosnou quando percorria o longo corredor com Zechs em seu encalço. –E seus príncipes, apreciam as batalhas? Senão quando seu rei morrer terão no trono um _borra botas_. – falava com seus olhos rudes e frios a observarem os detalhes da decoração do lugar enquanto marchava para o encontro com o rei.

Zechs tomou a dianteira pelo corredor. Por onde passavam curiosos olhos os seguiam. Então aquele era o famoso guerreiro da guerra? Eles se perguntavam intrigados. Heero Yui fizera fama por suas conquistas, e agora estava bem ali diante deles.

-Eis, Heero Yui, senhores! – Zechs se antecipou quando entraram na sala real aonde os conselheiros velhos os esperavam. O salão iluminado a archotes entrou no mais vistoso silêncio e pares de olhos aos montes se centraram no homem recém chegado.

-Senhores! – Yui meneou com a cabeça em um cumprimento breve.

Ele era um soldado bem sucedido. Alguns lhe chamavam de mercenário, outros de herói, e assim sua fama seguia correndo pelo reino. Vendia suas técnicas e conhecimentos a quem pudesse lhe pagar a quantia necessária e por isso estava ali naquele reino, convidado pelo rei para ensinar seus soldados a lidarem em uma batalha.

Os conselheiros, na sua maioria antigos senhores de barbas e olhos cansados, por um breve e silencioso tempo avaliaram o homem a sua frente. Os cabelos revoltos numa cor marrom-chocolate, o corpo rude de músculos altos, os traços firmes e o olhar que impunha medo. Aquele era Heero Yui.

-Discordo do rei com essa convocação. Esse homem me inspira medo. – um dos velhos falou baixo para seu companheiro ao lado.

-Eu sei, amor. Mas somos voto vencido. – o outro lhe sorriu brevemente voltando sua atenção ao rapaz no centro do salão. –Ele pode ser como dizem: um mercenário, traidor de pátrias, mas ainda tem de mim tamanha admiração. – completou esse conselheiro.

-A mim um homem sem pátria é um homem pela metade. Sei que ele é importante para você, mas deixou de ser um homem honrado há muito tempo. – sentenciou o outro finalmente voltando seus olhos para Heero.

-Heero vai ter o prazer de compartilhar algumas experiências conosco e assim venceremos nossos inimigos na luta eterna que com eles travamos. – Zechs tomou a palavra.

-Não vencerão enquanto seu conselho for formado por velhos amedrontados! – Yui lhe cortou a voz silenciando o lugar dos murmurinhos. A saleta era ampla e redonda. Os cercando havia uma arquibancada alta, onde se dispunham os conselheiros. Ao centro havia o que Heero acreditava ser o rei sentado em uma poltrona de espaldar.

-Mas nosso reino não tem a cultura da luta. Somos tão antigos quanto a floresta que nos cerca e esses senhores dominam a técnica dos olhos que há muito viram o mundo se formar, trazem nos anos o que seus pais e mães viram no passado e nos contam... Se não respeitarmos a experiência daqueles que já estavam aqui quando chegamos o que vamos ter aprendido? – uma voz firme tomou o local reverberando pelas paredes.

-Hum. – Heero resmungou olhando diretamente nos olhos do rapaz que lhe desafiara. Olhos verdes e calmos os encararam. –E você quem é? – o frio soldado rosnou.

-Trowa Barton, nosso jovem príncipe. – Zechs o apresentou e agora todo o conselho parecia girar suas velhas cabeças de Heero para sua alteza.

-Nossa força e juventude é louvável, senhor Yui. Mas a experiência vem com o tempo. – ele falou e naquela sua voz impecável não tinha qualquer medo, apenas a certeza do que falava.

-Alteza. – Heero viu que aquele jovem tinha a nobreza que um rei precisava ter. –Diga-me o que fará quando seu inimigo os invadir matando suas crianças e mulheres e seu conselho, formado de velhos se esconder atrás de vossa capa? – sarcástico ele falou.

-Tomarei minha espada e os enfrentarei e defenderei meu povo. E cada um ajudará como puder. – o jovem falou.

-Bravas palavras, alteza. – Yui olhou o conselho e voltou a falar. –Sua espada... suponho não conhecer o sangue estrangeiro, se é que sua lâmina conhece sangue humano. – chocou a todos com a declaração. –Treinar com velhos não me parece deixar qualquer um, mesmo que seja vossa respeitosa alteza, em forma. – debochou Yui.

-Exatamente por isso contamos com a voracidade de sua lâmina, senhor Yui. – o rei se ergueu, seus olhos médios verdes como os de seu filho traziam um ar de autoridade que fez Yui se calar. –Nosso conselho, Trowa, aceita o senhor Yui, assim com eu aceito. E o senhor Yui saberá respeitar nossa casa, nosso povo e nossas tradições, tenho certeza disso. – falou sabiamente voltando seus olhos para o guerreiro. –Tenho total confiança em seu julgamento, senhor homem da guerra.

-Como quiser, pai. – Trowa se deu por vencido. O fato era que aquele reino antigo não era famoso pela guerra. Muitos do conselho e o jovem príncipe não aceitavam que deviam lutar de mãos armadas para conseguirem seus objetivos, no entanto, os tempos eram outros e se fazia necessário se armar.

-Damos como encerrada essa cúpula. – o rei falou brevemente. –Dentro de duas horas será servido o banquete de boas vindas ao senhor e seus homens, Yui. Esteja lá. – foi formal se retirando e sendo seguindo aos poucos pelos homens velhos do conselho.

-Vou o levar a seus aposentos. – Zechs se aproximou educadamente.

-Seu príncipe é impressionante. – Yui falou olhando Barton que ainda se demorava a conversar com alguns do conselho. –Ele tem fibra. – completou. –Posso o ensinar a ser um guerreiro com mais ações e poucas palavras.

-Ah... Trowa é um jovem que nos enche de esperanças. – Zechs sorriu guiando o homem para fora da sala. –Gostará de sua estadia aqui... Deve conhecer a fama de nossos vales e floresta. – falava.

-Evidentemente. Sou nascido no reino, embora tenha partido bem cedo. – Heero comentou na sua forma fria de agir. –Um lugar encantador aonde a magia dos antigos magos ainda caminha pelos vales. – Yui resmungou.

-De fato. – o loiro assentiu. –Senhor Yui. – o loiro o parou. –Acredita que um dia nosso reino poderá se reunir em torno de uma única espada? – foi sua pergunta. O fato era que há tempos aquele reino estava descentralizado, havia por todos os cantos focos de revoltas e conselhos civis e religiosos.

-Exatamente por isso estou aqui. – Yui o olhou. –Mas não posso ensinar homens e mulheres uma coisa que eles precisam para viver: organização e cooperação.

-Entendo. – Zechs voltou a caminhar pensativamente.

-Fizemos uma viagem tenebrosa através dos pântanos e floresta desse reino, senhor Merquise. E o que ouvimos falar pelo caminho eram as belezas que encontraríamos por aqui. – Heero desconversou. Eu e meus soldados gostaríamos de conhecer outra fama desse lugar. – Yui sorriu friamente. –A _beleza_ de seu povo... A começar por seu príncipe. – não media palavras.

-Ahh... É isso. Somos presenteados pelas belezas naturais de nossos filhos, senhor Yui.

-E eu estou louco para pôr minhas mãos nessa beleza. – Heero comentou mais para si que para Zechs.

**(1x2)**

Uma vez instalado no luxuoso aposento reservado para si Heero removeu a armadura lentamente. Suspirou de forma delicada quando passou remover de sobre seus músculos e ossos aquele preso extra. O conforto e calor daquele aposento eram admiráveis, até mesmo para um guerreiro.

Ele fechou os olhos quando entrou na banheira de águas translúcidas e mornas aromatizadas com perfumes florais. Ele se pôs a pensar que os anos o tempo estava lhe trazendo, e que muito melhor seria tomar a pequena fortuna que já havia juntado, comprar um rancho e arrumar mãos macia a lhe massagearem os pés. Há muito pensava nisso. Talvez já fosse hora de se aposentar daquela vida enquanto a vida ainda possuía.

Seus músculos firmes relaxaram com a água morna, os nós de seus ombros se amaciando, e por um momento a expressão de seu rosto pareceu menos agressiva que antes, como se uma máscara lhe caísse do rosto deixando somente um homem normal com seus medos e seus sonhos.

-É bom voltar para casa. – ele falou baixo e saudoso. –Quando deixei Albar ainda era menino de colo nos braços de minha mãe e não parei de percorrer reinos, matando e ensinando homens a matar. – falava ainda sozinho olhando a água calma que lhe banhava.

Heero Yui nascera nesse reino, em um tempo conhecido como a Época de Glórias, aonde Albar era um reino de fato e todos se reuniam em torno da coroa, no entanto os anos de guerra trouxeram fome e miséria e o anseio do povo por dias melhores, hoje a liderança estava descentralizada formando uma luta desordenada pela conquista.

Assim o rei atual prevendo sua queda próxima chamara Yui, a peso, de ouro por ele assim ser conhecido: o homem da guerra.

Embora Heero tivesse caminhado sobre todo o tipo de solos e compartilhado a mesa com diversas raças e povos e tribos, ele ainda trazia na lembrança o verde selvagem dos vales de Albar, sua terra natal. Também trazia o cheiro virgem das matas e o gosto das frutas silvestres. Ainda, quando o véu escuro da noite caía, ele sentia-se atraído pelas maravilhas daquele reino. Ouvira em sua andança boatos da decadência de Albar. Ouvia que o reino estava sendo tomado aos poucos e foi apenas por essa saudade, se assim podia chamar o que sentia, que aceitou o convite do rei para ensinar as técnicas de guerra a seu exército e por isso estava ali nesse momento.

**(1x2)**

Era bem diferente aquele reino, diferente dos demais que Heero já esteve palestrando sobre suas artes no campo de batalha.

Ele entrou no salão de festas observando as cores e a música animada. As mulheres dançando e cantando alegremente misturadas aos homens com suas crianças no colo e os senhores do conselho a bater o pé ritmicamente conforme tocava a melodia. De fato um povo alegre e festivo.

-Aqui, Heero. Comida e bebida e mulheres! Não quero mais sair daqui! – um de seus homens o puxou animadamente.

-Treize. – Yui o olhou. O homem nem lembrava um soldado quando trazia no rosto um sorriso jovial e os olhos num castanho-mel, brilhantes de alegria.

–Mulher!! – sorriu abraçando uma alegre moça que lhe servia a bebida. –São gostosas demais essas mulheres! – o soldado gritou saindo do campo de visão de Heero.

As mesas apinhadas de comida eram atrativas para Yui, não mais que as mulheres que o olhavam atrevidas e risonhas, mas não ousavam aproximar-se. Estava de fato agradado com a recepção, de fato aquelas mulheres eram as mais belas entre todos os reinos. Ele tomou um cálice nas mãos saboreando a doçura do vinho até seus olhos se perderem do outro lado do salão. Os sinos tocaram, os pássaros cantaram, as flores desabrocharam para aquele homem quando seus olhos o encontraram.

Ele viu um manto azul cintilante flutuar delicadamente como alguém se movia, Heero piscou apurando a visão querendo ver cada vez mais, assim foi seguindo, esbarrando em um ou outro conselheiro, evitando alguma moça ou alguma bebida até ver mais claramente.

Ele viu então. Sorrindo lindamente para todos e naquele momento Heero teve um forte desejo. Seus olhos se arregalaram como todo seu corpo se manteve rígido, como se não pudesse respirar por um momento. O que era aquilo que em todos os seus sonhos ainda não tinha sonhado igual? Que ser de beleza extrema seria aquele que desafiava a própria natureza?

-Ôuh! – Zechs puxou Heero pelo ombro quando o soldado estava seguindo cego por aquele sorriso. –Beba. – lhe passou uma caneca de cerveja quente. –Beba e relaxe. – o loiro falou sabendo que Yui estava impressionado. –É assim mesmo. Todos ficam assim por causa dele. O chamamos de _Pequeno Milagre_. – explicou em tom de brincadeira.

-Pequeno Milagre!? – Heero repetiu dando uma golada considerável na sua bebida. –Quem é ele, Zechs? Quem é ele que nunca vi igual nos quatro cantos do mundo?

-Contam que o próprio Sol se pôs envergonhando quando ele nasceu. – contou o soldado loiro seriamente. –O conhecerá mais tarde. Agora vamos aproveitar a festa...

-Agora! – Heero deu outra golada na bebida.

-Depois. – Zechs o admoestou.

-Agora. Por Deus, homem. Sabe quanto tempo estou sem um _agrado_? – Yui com urgência soprou pesaroso.

-Acalma-te, homem. Aquele é Duo, nosso príncipe mais jovem. – explicou calmamente. –Ainda é jovem demais para está no conselho por isso não o viu quando chegou.

-Príncipe ou não eu vou agora e...? – Heero piscou.

-Nem pensar. Eu prometo que arrumo um jeito de lhes apresentar depois. – Zechs falou sério. –Está vendo ali no canto? – ele apontou para o mesmo rapaz que havia desafiado Heero no conselho. –Príncipe Trowa. E no centro da mesa principal, o rei. – mostrou seu rei. –Ambos não tiram os olhos dele e sabe porque? Simplesmente porque Duo é o brilho da vida deles, Yui. Então pode imaginar o que pode acontecer com quem não respeita nosso pequeno milagre? – sorriu. –Vamos! Vou te mostrar os jardins.

Heero o seguiu. Mas a imagem de Duo não mais lhe deixou a cabeça. O sorriso lindo e infantil, o ar de leveza, o rosto de anjo na pele clara como a neve, aqueles cabelos longos numa trança cheia marrom-dourada. E o corpo que era um trejeito de curvas perfeitas. De fato sua estadia ali seria estupenda... Ele sorriu respirando o ar daquele reino, os céus naquela noite pareciam mais estrelados que o normal com a lembrança do belo príncipe lhe enchendo a mente.

* * *

À todos grande abraço. 

_Talento não tem correlação com sorte e sim trabalho árduo e fé. Descubra o seu e seja feliz... _

**Lincy.**


	2. Capítulo 2

**The man's war**

**(1x2)**

**Parte II**

* * *

Heero saiu nos jardins sentindo o cheiro de paz que aquele lugar trazia, o céu estrelado surgia como um manto a encantar os homens.

-Finalmente o tempo pesado nos deu uma trégua. – alguém falou com um farfalhar das fadas e ele se virou imediatamente. Não longe vinham saindo as duas pessoas que Heero passava a considerar as mais belas que já vira. Cada qual na sua forma eram belos.

-É ele. – Yui gemeu envenenado com tanta beleza ao notar o jovem príncipe caminhar pelos jardins.

-Sua chance. – Zechs comentou quando o guiou na direção dos dois rapazes. –Altezas. – falou respeitosamente aos irmãos.

-Zechs, senhor Yui. – Trowa meneou com a cabeça. –Uma bela noite para uma recepção, não acha? Apreciando? – ele foi cordial, como se não tivesse qualquer enfrentamento no conselho.

-Eu... Eu meus homens estamos impressionados com a hospitalidade de seu povo, alteza. – Heero devolveu a cortesia, contudo, seus olhos estavam pregados no rapaz ao lado de Trowa. Os olhos de Yui não escondiam a admiração e encantamento.

-Esse é Duo, meu irmão mais jovem. – Barton lhe apresentou o rapaz.

-Estou encantado com tamanha beleza, bem que haviam me dito das riquezas dos vales, mas nunca imaginei tal tesouro. – Heero foi galante deixando o jovem corado.

-É uma honra o conhecer, senhor Yui. Aqui todos temos apreço por suas façanhas. – Duo sorriu e Heero o achava cada vez mais lindo. A forma como sorria, como se o mundo lhe fosse um encanto.

-É como se o mundo se iluminasse a cada sorriso seu... Insisto não conseguir conter meus olhos e meu coração eufórico diante de tamanha beleza, quanta graça em um só ser... – Heero ainda mantinha a mão do príncipe entre seus dedos apertando suavemente.

-Dessa vez você está de parabéns Duo. – Trowa sorriu tomando a frente do irmão, separando-os. –Nem poderíamos acreditar que sua beleza faria tamanho estrago em um homem como o senhor Yui, não que o senhor não seja de apreciar as coisas belas. – falou o príncipe ficando sério. –Mas quem sabe Duo não se sinta melhor com as damas... Lá dentro é mais confortável para...

-Eu prefiro voltar para a festa, mesmo. – Duo sorriu. –O senhor Yui, sabe dançar? – e a pergunta do rapaz deixou todos os demais sem ação.

-Duo. Evidente que não! – Trowa estava sério e tenso. –Não é mesmo, senhor Yui? – e Heero pode julgar que ele lhe olhara de forma intimidadora.

-É não sei mesmo... – respondeu automático o soldado.

-Entre, Duo. E pare de importunar o senhor... – Barton ia começando, mas o jovem príncipe não lhe deu atenção.

-Isso é perfeito. – Duo sorriu. –Venha, senhor Yui. Eu lhe ensino... Adoro dançar... – falou tomando o soldado pela mão.

-Ei! Então eu vou... – o irmão mais velho pareceu tremer tamanha raiva.

-Infelizmente você odeia dançar, Trowa. – Duo saiu arrastando Yui de volta para a festa.

-Duo! – Trowa o chamou sem sucesso. –Zechs! O que deu nele, agindo como uma...

-É coisa da idade, meu senhor. Ele está na época de cortejar. – o loiro sorriu.

**(1x2)**

Duo o guiou para o centro do salão. Não se importava com os olhares. –Trowa é um chato. Agradeça-me. – o garotou falou. –É! Por te salvar. Em pouco tempo ele ia está enchendo o senhor de perguntas sobre táticas de luta. – completou o príncipe estreitando os olhos.

-Eu gosto de falar sobre isso. – Yui pareceu duro demais quando olhou no fundo dos olhos grandes de Duo. Eram violetas chocantes e lívidos, lindo como ele os estreitava dando a seu rostinho uma expressão desejável.

-Éh? Bom, mas o senhor deve está cansado para falar sobre isso. Imagino como deva ser uma viagem dessas, sem recursos ou confortos. – Duo falou pensativo. Uma de suas mãos pousou na cintura firme de Heero e outra pelo pescoço e ele juntou aquele seu corpo delicado ao do soldado.

-De certo, mas não estou cansado para dançar? – Heero estava petrificado. O que o príncipe pensava que estava fazendo se esfregando daquela forma a seu corpo?

-Ah... Mas o senhor vai ver. Dançar pode parecer até desgastante fisicamente, mas... – o jovem se apertou ainda mais ao corpo musculoso de Yui e com a música tocando lenta ele fechou os olhos suavemente. –Mas quando fechamos os olhos, senhor Yui, e a melodia consegue chegar dentro de nós, e agente consegue sentir o cheiro do parceiro e ouvir as batidas do coração dele ir se acalmando, ahhh... Agente esquece o mundo. – o rapaz falou. Estava com suas curvas encaixadas nas de Heero.

Heero suspirou fundo, o aroma daqueles cabelos macios. A cabeça de Duo estava inclinada sobre sei peito, bem como aquele seu corpo macio e morno estava colado ao seu. O soldado passou sus braços fortes pela cintura do príncipe o tomando para si, o querendo de uma forma que nada lembrava inocência. Sua ereção estava descansando contra a cocha do rapaz, e eles se moviam como um só naquela pista de dança. Muitos já os olhavam espantados.

-Eu... – Heero estava trêmulo. Nunca havia ficado assim perante um homem, mas Duo conseguia aquele efeito sobre si.

-Vamos, relaxe! – Duo gemia contra o peito másculo do guerreiro. –O senhor nunca dançou antes?

-Não. – Heero o apertava cada vez mais, estava vibrando por dentro. Sentindo seu corpo responder a tamanha provocação. O príncipe estava se oferecendo para si, se esfregando daquela forma a seu corpo, como era fácil aquele rapaz. Talvez nessa noite mesmo pudesse o possuir, quem sabe? E esses pensamentos foram deixando Heero cada vez mais excitado, até o ponto que seu pênis estivesse ardendo e ele se esfregando propositalmente contra o rapaz, mas ele não se importava, afinal o garoto não se importaria com tal coisa já que ele próprio havia começado.

-Zechs. Pare essa música e Trowa, tire Duo de lá. – o rei falou baixo. Seus olhos estavam colados em seu filho e seu convidado dançando no centro do salão.

-O príncipe não tem maldade ele só... – o loiro ainda tentou.

-Ele só está se comportando como uma vagabunda oferecida. – Trowa trincou os dentes tamanha raiva.

-É bastante, Trowa. – o pai o advertiu seriamente. –Duo tendo ou não malícias, eu quero falar com ele depois da festa, agora façam o que eu disse. – pediu o rei.

Heero nem reparou a música que parou de tocar, somente se deu conta quando Zechs o puxou pelo ombro e Duo foi praticamente arrancado de seus braços por um Trowa furioso. Yui sentiu como se todo o calor se deu corpo fosse apagado deixando um vazio frio e sem conforto. O olhar magoado de Duo sendo levado pelo braço pelo irmão e os comentários das demais pessoas.

-Ei... – Heero ainda tentou quando o jovem príncipe sumiu de vista. –O que foi? Ele...

-Vamos, não faça confusão. – Zechs o advertiu enquanto a música tornou a tocar. –Vamos, depois você fala com ele.

-Mas, Zechs. O que aconteceu? O príncipe Trowa pareceu chateado... – estava sem nada entender o soldado. Mas sentiu a raiva vibrar no olhar verde musgo de Trowa enquanto esse arrastava o mais jovem.

-Digamos que nem o rei nem o príncipe mais velho gostam de ver Duo se divertindo. Somente por isso eles o levaram. – o loiro explicou levando Yui para um canto. –Escute, senhor, Yui. Duo é o protegido do reino, o pai e irmão matariam por causa daqueles belos olhos violetas.

-Mas o que eu fiz ou ele? Nesse reino dançar é desrespeito? – Yui soou indignado.

-Mas e isso? – Zechs lhe mostrou o volume mal disfarçado entre as pernas. Tomara Deus que nem rei nem príncipe tenham reparado nisso. – ele falou com uma ponta de sorriso nos lábios.

-Você ficaria assim se aquele garoto estivesse dançando daquele jeito com você... – Heero se defendeu.

-Ele dança. – e o loiro informou simplesmente. –Com todos os soldados do reino, e nunca vi ninguém ficar dessa forma. –Escute, não é uma critica ou advertência, é um conselho. – falou o loiro. –Duo nunca saiu do reino, foi criado como uma doce brisa que sopra no vale, ele não é como os jovens lá fora, ele não tem a malícia que os demais... E o que o senhor pensou ser um erotismo para nosso pequeno príncipe era somente uma brincadeira sem maldade. – pensou Zechs se fazer entendido.

-Está me dizendo que ele não...

-Não estava lhe seduzindo. É sério. – falou por fim.

Heero ficou olhando o nada. Então se sentiu um maldito tarado descontrolado. O garoto em momento algum quis lhe seduzir, estava apenas se divertindo?

-Essas crianças... – um resmungo ao lado dele o fez virar e encarar olhos delineados de cílios longos. –Vamos para meus aposentos. – ela falou friamente. Seus olhos azuis reluzindo sem qualquer medo de ser mal interpretada.

-Como? Senhora? – Heero a olhou. Definitivamente aquele reino era completamente estranho.

-Venha, eu vou acabar o que o nosso jovem príncipe começou, mas no meu quarto. – ela falou séria e saiu remexendo as nádegas macias de forma provocante deixando para trás um Yui perplexo.

**(1x2)**

Ele nem soube o que havia lhe trazido ali. Talvez apenas a necessidade do momento. No entanto sabia bem o que havia lhe mantido no quarto da moça loira que lhe abordara na festa de forma tão segura: o par de seios fartos que ela lhe mostrara sem qualquer pudor.

Agora ele estava ali deitado em macios lençóis de seda pura e travesseiros de pena de ganso real. Seu corpo nu num revelar de músculos estava levemente suado ao lado do corpo dela, de pele macia e branca.

-A fumaça te incomoda? – ela quebrou o silêncio do quarto e sem que houvesse tempo da resposta soltou uma fungada baforando a fumaça do cigarro. –Gosto de fumar unzinho depois de transar. – foi sincera e Heero achou engraçado.

-Hum... – ele sorriu.

-Que foi? Gosta de rir depois de transar? – a moça o olhou seriamente.

-É que nem sei seu nome e...

-Não foi impedimento antes. – ela lhe olhou friamente. –O que espera? _Um foi bom para você? _

-Não.

-Ah sim... – tragou seu cigarro de forma pensativa. –Você não é como devia ser. Devia me puxar pelos cabelos, rasgar minhas roupas e chupar meus seios, depois meter como um animal, gozar e ir embora. – comentou simples, como de forma alguma fosse um tabu que falava.

-E você não é como devia ser. – Heero se encostou ao espelho da cama.

-Claro que não. Uma moça da sociedade não devia fazer isso? – ela sorriu. –Gosto de chocar as pessoas. Sou Relena, enteada do rei, mas nem precisa olhar com essa cara de espanto que nem Zechs nem Trowa vão invadir o meu quarto e me arrancar de seus braços. – falou a moça loira com desdém. –Foi patética a ceninha deles na festa. – comentou. –Quer um conselho? Fique longe do príncipe Duo.

-E porque?

-Porque ele não é como eu. Em outras palavras, ele não _dá_, mesmo que o cara seja gostoso como você. É que Duozinho, é uma graça de rapaz, mas não tem esse tipo de maldade, temo até que ele nem saiba o que um homem faz com o pênis quando ele fica ereto. – e Relena riu como se tivesse contado uma piada.

-Vou me lembrar disso. – Heero falou.

'Então o príncipe é virgem? Quem sabe até de lábios... E como me faria feliz o provar pela primeira vez.' – seus olhos azuis se tornaram uma nata de desejo ardente.

-Imagino que seu instinto homem das cavernas esteja martelando na sua cabeça a idéia de ser o primeiro homem do príncipe, Duo, não é mesmo? – Relena terminou seu cigarro. -Agora, senhor Yui, se puder pegar suas roupas e ir embora...

-Ah?

-O que esperava? Um convite para passar a noite? – a moça era impressionante até mesmo para um homem experiente como Heero. –Vou tomar um banho, espero que quando retorne ao quarto o senhor tenha saída. – falou ela caminhando de forma sensual para o banheiro anexo em seus aposentos.

**(1x2)**

Trowa não era nada amistoso quando ficava zangado. Ele havia arrastado Duo pelo braço, como se tivesse em vez de dedos, garras de aço. Pelos corredores até o jogar como um saco de batatas contra a cama e trancado a porta com fúria antes deixando no ar palavras que muito feriam o menino jovem.

-Eu não sou um vagabundo. – Duo resmungou se encolhendo contra o próprio corpo. –Não me deixam fazer nada... – ele reclamou chateado. A porta se abriu lentamente quando seu pai entrou no quarto.

-Filho? – chamou maciamente.

-O que eu fiz dessa vez, papai? – Duo ergueu o rosto. –Trowa me tratou mal. – reclamou.

-Ele bateu em você, minha preciosa jóia? – o pai sentou a seu lado na cama lhe fazendo um carinho nos cabelos macios.

-Não. – Duo se aproximou sendo acolhido pelo pai para um abraço afagoso. –Minha criança, eu não quero mais que fique sozinho com esse homem. – o pai pediu. –O senhor Yui é honrado, mas está aqui a trabalho. E eu não quero que você o atrapalhe, ouviu bem?

-Mas...

-Duo. É uma ordem, isso. – o pai o advertiu.

-Porque me tratar assim, papai? Porque não sou como Trowa que viaja pelos reinos e luta... Participa do conselho... Não sou eu um príncipe?

-Há tantos motivos. Filho basta entender que vocês são diferentes... Você precioso demais para mim, precioso demais para eu sonhar em ficar sem você...

-E Trowa não é importante para o senhor?

-Evidentemente que sim, amor, mas você é minha vida... – o pai sorriu de forma tão carinhosa o beijando no rosto. –Heero é um homem do mundo, definitivamente ele não é o mais indicado para um jovem nobre como você. – sorriu o rei se erguendo. –Tenho certeza que me fiz entender. – e assim deixou o quarto de Duo.

E mais uma vez e belo príncipe ficava sem as explicações que gastara a vida querendo receber. Era tratado de forma diferente pelo pai, irmão e reino. Como se fosse um cristal delicado que pudesse quebrar a qualquer momento.

**(1x2)**

A noite seguiu estrelada e calma quando a música parou. Heero retornou para seu quarto depois de passar tempo com Relena, mas de sua cabeça aqueles cabelos marrons e aquela risada gostosa, bem como o olhar de doçura não lhe deixava.

Tinha livre acesso no palácio por ordem do próprio rei, por isso não se incomodou com o adiantado da hora quando deixou seu quarto perambulante pelos corredores escuros e vazios. Precisava tomar ar puro.

Viu recostado à mureta de uma das muitas varandas a silhueta esbelta de longos cabelos loiros e reparou como o corpo malhado pelos treinos era apetitoso, não percebera antes como Zechs era interessante.

-Sem sono? – o loiro sorriu.

-É.

-Devia está cansado depois de passar pela cama de Relena. – o loiro comentou.

-Hun... – Yui o olhou estudando a forma como falava, se tinha qualquer tipo de perigo no comentário, contudo Zechs mantinha os olhos claros no véu escuro na noite e não demonstrava qualquer emoção.

-Não se preocupe, Relena é o que posso chamar de uma mulher à frente de seu tempo, ela não se importa muito com o que o povo fala... Apenas quer levar a vida. – explicou. –Ela apesar de tudo é muito seletiva, são poucos os soldados que ela leva para cama, assim posso dizer que o senhor é um homem de sorte, mas provavelmente ela não lhe convidará novamente, ao menos nunca fez.

-Relena é uma mulher fora do normal... Em todo o tempo nunca vi qualquer uma como ela. – Heero assentiu, mas o coração dela esteve distante de mim quando estávamos juntos nessa mesma noite. – explicou. –Por isso não precisa se preocupar quanto a ela me chamar novamente para sua cama.

-Eu me preocupar? – Zechs o encarou.

-Sou um homem vivido, Zechs. Relena está em seu coração...

-Pode ser. Mas a natureza dela é ser livre, como o vento. – falou o soldado real. –Espero que o sono venha logo senhor, temos o nosso primeiro treinamento pela manhã. – sorriu se retirando lentamente.

Heero o viu sumir atrás de uma pilastra e voltou seus olhos a noite densa. Que mais veria no seu antigo reino? No primeiro contato ali havia se envolvido mais do que queria.

* * *

Valeu a força **Arkanjo **e **Ma-chan,** vou tentar continuar postando. 

Abraços a todos e tenham boa semana de trabalho e saúde.  
**Lincy.**


End file.
